


all鬼 夜游1

by linmayangwariji



Category: all鬼, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 王琳凯 - Fandom, 范丞丞 - Fandom, 蔡徐坤 - Fandom
Genre: 性开放, 直播性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linmayangwariji/pseuds/linmayangwariji
Summary: ooc，性开放世界观，gv男优设定。雷点多，语言粗俗。
Relationships: all鬼 - Relationship, 丞鬼, 坤鬼
Kudos: 35





	all鬼 夜游1

王琳凯刚下了戏，现在浑身都是汗液和体液，没骨头似的倚在刚刚和他搭戏的演员怀里养神。

他是最受欢迎的0号，无论是对观众，还是其他演员。王琳凯好像天生就该吃这碗饭，他浑身上下无一处是不适合性爱的。下唇略厚，口交的时候整个口腔都被撑满了，涎水留下来，一些滴下去，一些留在唇上，亮晶晶得像小时候五颜六色的美味果冻，让人想要含进嘴里吮吸。手指修长白皙，和深色粗壮的阴茎形成鲜明对比，不说有什么动作，光是那双手放在鸡巴上，都能让任意一个男人射出来。腿细而不柴，大腿根部略有写肉，连着挺翘的臀部，一旦插进去，腿根温热的软肉就会挤压着阴茎，更别提抽出来后腿根的一片红，没有人能忍受。最好的当然还是那张脸，还带着稚气像是未知世事的孩童，这样的脸做出高潮失神的表情，鹿一样的眼睛里含着薄薄一层水气，真叫人硬的发疼。

“丞丞，这段时间你和我搭戏好多。”范丞丞心里一惊，忙低头去看怀里的人，哪想王琳凯压根没睁眼，只是随口嘟囔一句，转而就开始抱怨一会还要去直播。范丞丞松了一口气，心想着：若不是最近滥用私权把其他人和你的戏都换成我已经很不寻常，别说直播了，就那些导演摄像都不应该看到你的身体。范丞丞其实是这家公司的董事长，也是范家的第二继承人，他本无意做生意，接手公司全然是为了王琳凯。

他第一次见到王琳凯是在二十为了应付父亲来时差公司的时候，找借口溜进了摄影棚，看到了正在拍戏的王琳凯，正好王琳凯抬眼看到了他，那一眼纯良无辜又风情万种，直直钉进了他的心底。他明白王琳凯做这类工作的人比起爱更喜欢性，所以他接手公司，自己来和王琳凯搭戏。他始终相信，等到某一天，王琳凯的屁股和心都会属于他。

“范丞丞？”  
王琳凯的声音把他从回忆里揪出来，他的心上人正撅着嘴，很是不满：“你都神游天外了，走错路啦，我的专属直播室在左边，你忘了今天你要和我合作直播吗。”

范丞丞听到这里眼神暗了暗，虽然下戏以后还能操王琳凯是件好事，但性爱中的王琳凯只应该给他一个人看。之前都是卖碟尚且还好，这次居然要直播！王琳凯因为他而发出的每一声呻吟，每一下颤抖，都会直接被不知多少人看见。

但他很快压下了情绪，告诫自己要慢慢来。他抱着王琳凯拐弯走向直播室，全然没注意自己怀里的人已经挂上了坏笑。

他走进了直播室，惊怒出声：  
“蔡徐坤，你怎么在这！”


End file.
